The purpose of this proposal is to strengthen the preparation of undergraduate and graduate level students in occupational safety and health. This will be accomplished by providing learning situations/activities designed to help students become more effective entry-level and advanced occupational safety and health professionals. The primary focus will be: 1. Increased involvement of the internship supervisors in visiting intern sites to observe and improve employer-intern-university relationships. 2. Development and enhancement of interdisciplinary/multidisciplinary concentrations and minors with the following programs: agriculture, business, and environmental/construction engineering technology. 3. On-going faculty professional development to keep abreast of changes in the occupational safety and health field. 4. Development of seminars and Occupational Safety and Health Training Center (OSHTC) courses designed to address current occupational safety and health issues. 5. Support for graduate students in the form of travel and tuition and fees. Trainee fees for graduate students only are being requested. 6. Improvement and upgrade of the laboratory and computer facilities and equipment within the OSH department. The OSH department had 279 students in the program during the 2008-2009 academic year which included 225 in the undergraduate program, 54 in the graduate program, and 35 students minoring in occupational safety and health. Additionally, the department placed 73 interns during the 2008-2009 academic year and anticipates placing 75-90 interns in the upcoming academic year.